Kunoichi
is Ami Kawamura's first LBX. Coupled with her speed and maneuverability, Kunoichi uses two sharp kunai to deal swift and light damage on opponents. The way Kunoichi fights is like that of a female ninja, her namesake. Ami stated that Kunoichi is her "style" of fighting. Appearance It sports a light pink color scheme, a green hair effect, legs specifically designed for speed, and two kunai. This slender design and light frame makes it ideal for quick attacks, especially the hit-and-run tactic. Background Kunoichi is a mass-produced LBX, manufactured by Cyber Lance. Due to its appearance, it and Amazoness are very popular among female LBX players. Kunoichi was used in Ami's earlier battles. It was first seen having a pratice battle with Kazuya's Warrior in episode 1. In episode 2, Ami used it in a battle alongside AX-00 and Buld against Mad Dog, Nazu, and Queen in a three on three Unlimited Regulations battle. Kunoichi initially has problems with Nazu's long range attacks but avoids them. It rushes with AX-00 to support Buld but is blocked from Queen's Hissatsu Function: Grace Missile. Kunoichi attempts to pressure Nazu at close range but the amphibious LBX retreats into the water until it is defeated by AX-00. In episode 3, Kunoichi, Warrior, and Achilles's upgraded Armor Frame, AX-00 worked together to combat Hanzou Gouda's Hakai-O with a hit-and-run strategy that slowly wears down their opponent. As Hakai-O uses its attack function: Gaou Cannon, Kunoichi avoids the attack but is lost in the smoke unlike her allies. When the smoke clears, it is left with Achilles after Warrior gets destroyed by Hakai-O. After getting nowhere with random attacks, their wielders construct a plan and Kunoichi uses her agility to jump through the Mediterranean Ruins diorama and attack Hakai-O’s chest compartment to disable its attack function. However, Hakai-O grabs its arm with little effort and charges Gaou Cannon to eliminate the LBX from the battle. Kunoichi secretly kicked back Warrior’s gun as it was leaping from side to side. Before Hakai-O’s owner could notice, Kunoichi slashed the Destruction God in its arm to escape its grasp, leading to Achilles to finish the plan and shoot down the chest, preventing Gaou Cannon from functioning for the duration of the battle. Annoyed, Kunoichi is knocked down by Hakai-O, but wins the battles with Achilles thanks to having some life points left. In episode 9, Kunoichi is sent out alongside Hunter and Achilles to confront the Steel Monster Ishideus. It narrowly avoids Ishideus with its agility, but with the bulldozer's primary focus on its whit knight ally, it isn't forced on the defensive. Kunoichi later saves Achilles as the knight is nearly crushed by Ishideus' crane arm. When Ami refused to leave on its own, Kunoichi helps Hunter distract Achilles and and find the weak spot within the bulldozer. Eventually the plan works and Kunoichi is assisted by a white Strider frame with a similar, but stronger and faster build. Stats *'HEAD: 200' *'ARM: 100' *'BODY: 100' *'LEG: 500 + 500' *'WEAPON: 200' *'SHIELD: -' Armaments *'Kodachi (コダチ)' Attack Function *'Tsumujikaze (旋風)' Tsumuji Kaze DS 12 HQ 6.png|Tsumujikaze Trivia *The name 'Kunoichi' means female ninja. *Its Bandai Model was ranked 28th in the LBX Popularity Poll Ranking Special. Category:Protagonist's LBX Category:Strider Framed LBX Category:Cyber Lance LBX Category:Personal LBX Category:Commercial Product LBX Category:Seeker LBX Category:Kunoichi LBX Series Category:Ami Kawamura's LBX Category:Danball Senki Wars LBX